


I’ll Build My Moral Compass with You as True North

by GillyTweed



Series: Cacoethes Verse [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Clarke is a villain, F/F, Lexa is a hero, Raven is done with clarkes shit, superhero/villain au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: “Raven! How do I develop a moral compass in 24 hours?”The brunette blinked, trying to comprehend what her friend had just said.“What?”Another hand came down on the desk, indenting the wood.“How do I develop a moral compass in 24 hours?”Raven blinked again, the gears of her robotic eye whirring as it narrowed in conjunction with her human eye. “Clarke… this is about that hero you’re dating, isn’t it?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot based on an AU I submitted to @blindwire on tumblr. For those who have followed the AU flood sent by Shorty Anon, yeah that was my fault. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy!

Everything was going great.

The minions were working, the last heist had gone off without a hitch, and now all she had to do was finish the last of this paper work, then she was free to do whatever she wished. She could have nice relaxing evening. Thoughts of going home, having a nice bath, and then maybe catching up on some of her ever growing list of Netflix recommendations flowed through her head. Everything was going great.

That is until a fellow villain decided to literally break down her door.

“Raven!”

Wanheda burst in, dressed in full costume, making the polished wood doors cracking under the force. The blonde rushed to her desk, slamming her hands down, making the wood creak dangerously. Raven sighed, catching her coffee mug with her mechanical hand before it could tumble off the table. So much for a relaxing evening.

“Raven! How do I develop a moral compass in 24 hours?”

The brunette blinked, trying to comprehend what her friend had just said.

“What?”

Another hand came down on the desk, indenting the wood.

“How do I develop a moral compass in 24 hours?”

Raven blinked at her friend, the gears of her robotic eye whirring as it narrowed in conjunction with her human eye.

“Clarke… this is about that hero you’re dating, isn’t it?”

Raven had known for a while that the blonde villain had been (stupidly, in her opinion) dating a hero. Thus far, a year into their relationship, it had yet to really affect any villains plans, but it seemed something was about to change. Her suspicions were confirmed when Clarke shuffled awkwardly, toying with the robotic arm affixed to the brunette’s desk.

“Okay, what’s going on?”

She sighed, leaning back in her chair and steepling her fingers. She had a feeling this would take a while. The blonde looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, the same eyes that had gotten her past security guards of all skill levels on more than one occasion, a nervous look on her face.

“Well, I’m meeting her family tomorrow, I’m nervous cause they’re all heroes too-”

“Wait, wait, wait…. That entire hero clans related? Like, Heda, Gona, Fleimkeepa, and that blonde brat Natblida?”

The cyborg villain leaned forward on her desk, suddenly very interested. Clarke nodded, looking a little uncomfortable.

“Damn… no wonder they all have amazing cheekbones…”

She relaxed back into her chair, the world seeming to make a little more sense now. Clarke shuffled a little more before continuing, her forceful air now taken over by obvious anxiety.

“As I said, they’re all heroes, and I really like L-Heda.”

Raven raised an eyebrow at the slip but let it slide as the blonde villain began to ramble.

“I really like her, Raven, and I want her family's approval. I want to be good for her because she’s so amazing and kind, and she sees me as a person, not just a villain, and she’s so pretty, ya know?”

The brunette sighed.

“No, I don’t know. You are literally the only villain alive that has seen her with her mask off.”

It was true. There had been several instances when Heda had been captured and had her identity revealed, but the villains who were responsible had never lived long enough to use the information because Clarke, or Wanheda, had killed them. The villain community had quickly learned that the hero was off limits when it came to searching for her secret identity.

Clarke sighed loudly, flopping over into a chair and propping her feet on the desk. Raven wrinkled her nose at the mud stained soles but didn’t comment, only sliding the finished stacks of paperwork away from the risk of being ruined.

“She’s amazing, Rae. She likes reading, and candles, and big sweaters. She does this thing with her nose when she laughs that makes me want to never look away. She always has the interest of everyone else in mind, and I get this really weird feeling in my chest when she’s hurt or captured that won’t go away until I know she’s safe.”

The cyborg sighed as her friend looked off dreamily into the distance, rubbing her temples to alleviate her slowly growing headache.

“Clarke, Princess, Sweetie. That’s a concept called “Caring,” and I know I’ve said this before, but that is generally not a great thing to feel when you’re in the villainy business.”

The older girl raised an eyebrow at the love sick blonde. She didn’t even let herself hope that Clarke would listen to reason. She’d known the other girl long enough to know how stubborn and hopeless she was when it came to romance.

“Please, Rae? Help me be good for her?”

Clarke’s pleading gaze intensified, adding in a pout with a quivering lip and the slightest hint of tears. The brunette rolled her eye’s so hard she almost worried that a wire in her robotic eye might disconnect.  
  
“Ugh, fine. Just let me call Octavia. I refuse to deal with this alone.”  
  
She reached for the phone, grumbling as Clarke jumped up from her chair, yelling in victory, all traces of her pitiful act gone. Raven jabbed the numbers on the phone as her brain turned to her new task. It was doubtful that they could teach Clarke to actually have a moral compass in 24 hours but she did have good acting skills, so maybe they just needed to teach her how a normally moral person would act. She placed the phone to her ear. Maybe multiple choice tests would be a good place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
